Pieces of Us
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: All she knows are bruises, blood, loss and nightmares. All he knows is laughter, love and joy. Modern day. Bofur/OC
1. Prologue

"Aren't you a little bit old for toys lass?" He asks, his voice good natured. She doesn't turn away from the dolls, her fingers grazing over them as though she's touching silk scarves.

"You're never too old for childhood." She whispers, turning slowly and he can't help but wince as he stares at her swollen, bruised face.


	2. Screaming

Hello everyone, sorry I haven't really updated anything lately. But I have a reason. I have been having some personal problems in my life including not getting medication; health getting worse. Also, I have a stalker. I will gladly message anyone and talk to them if they want to know what's going on. But anyways, thank you so much to MidlightDream and Snowbirdrose for the favorites and follow! It's greatly appreciated! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Charlie and her little family.

* * *

I always wake up to screaming; whether it's me, my grandma or my niece and nephew—there's always screaming. This morning it's me, scratching the air as I flail in my sleep and screech: 'get off me' over and over. Hovering over me is my grandma Julie, struggling to grab a hold of me without getting scratched.

"Charlie, Charlie," She whispers, gripping my wrists tightly as I sit up gasping for breath. "You're okay." My grandma promises me, her eyes wide. I gasp softly, looking around my small, cramped room the ghosts that were haunting me mere seconds ago. But a quick survey of the room tells me I'm safe. I sigh as she lets go of my wrists, watching as I swing my legs over the side of the bed.

"I have to go to school today, don't I?" I ask, already moving towards my closet. Grandma's silent and I feel her eyes burning a hole into my back as I dig out clothes. "If you need me to watch the kids, I can," I ramble on, stopping as her hand clamps down gently on my shoulder.

"What happened?" Her voice is a gentle whisper. Without meaning to, I lift my hand and wince as my fingers brush over the swollen violet bruise on my left eye. "Did you go looking for your mom last night?" I hear the panic in her voice as it rises. "Did you?" She repeats.

"I just wanted to make sure was she was safe." I mumble, ducking past her and into the hallway bathroom. Moving down the hallway, I step over scattered toys; laundry and DVD's cluttering our double wide trailer. I close the door in grandma's face, pausing as I hear her sigh through the door.

"Charlie, honey," She starts; I turn the sink on, tuning her out. I run a brush through my shoulder length red hair; twisting it back into a bun, the black eye highlighting my pale skin. I grunt, tugging a hoodie over my head as I step out of the bathroom, moving past grandma. "That's all I'm saying." She finishes. I look back at her, nodding and acting like I've heard all of it even though I see in her eyes; she knows I ignored it. My sister, Lisa lies asleep on the couch, her light blonde hair hanging like a protective curtain. I pause, staring at her and then at grandma who stands at the counter with both my niece and nephew clutching her legs.

"Grandma," I start, moving towards her. She holds a hand up, shaking her head firmly. "I can stay home and take care of them. At least let me help you."

"When I took the four of you," She starts, her tone still firm. I'm the one to cut her this time, my tone sharp as I glare at her.

"Three of us, grandma," I remind her, glaring. "Joey brought us, saw his opportunity and took it." I hiss, grabbing my backpack and moving towards the door. I ignore her calling after me, asking if I want breakfast; the door slamming soundly behind me. I clench my teeth as I walk; my heart thundering in my chest as I wait for the school bus to pull up.

* * *

I step into my first class, English with my head down; staring at my shoes as I shuffle forward slowly.

"Class doesn't start for a few minutes," A voice says softly. "But if you give me your name I can tell you where you," It stops as I lift my head. An older man stands in front of me, his snow white hair combed neatly; his beard though long is tidy, forking down the middle. Warm brown eyes look at me first with shock, nostalgia and then pity.

"Hello, Mr. Fundin," I whisper, smiling weakly at him. "Where do I sit?" He points towards the back, nodding slowly.

"How is your sister doing, Charlie?" His voice has returned to its soft, gentle tone. But the pity is not easy to hide. "I miss seeing her in class."

"Lisa is doing well." I sink into the seat, staring down at the patterns, nicknames and curse words etched into by others over the years. There's a long beat of silence as he moves across the room, stopping in front of me.

"And is that the truth?" I smirk, shaking my head.

"Of course it's not," I smile mirthlessly. "Lisa has a two year old and a seven month old. She works all night; sleeps nearly all day. And when she is awake—" She's smoking, slumped over, short tempered.

"And your mother—what about her?" He prods gently, staring at me. I look up at him, blinking slowly.

"I checked on her last night," His eyes widen slightly but he doesn't speak, nodding slightly as he moves back towards the front. "I bought her a drink and some food—took it to the place she's at and," I pause, remembering he's a teacher. "One of her housemates and I got into a fight when they tried stealing the food." I whisper as the bell rings.

"Do you need to see the school nurse?" He asks. I shake my head quickly, scooting my chair in as close as it can go. I wait for him to continue but he doesn't as others file into the room; some talking loudly, others with ear buds jammed into their ears; some silently brooding. Mr. Fundin stands at the front of the room, his arms crossed over his chest with a small smile on his lips. He grabs one student by the shoulder as they pass him, whispering and nodding at me, his smile widening beneath his beard. I grit my teeth, my throat going dry as the student approaches me; a broad grin on his face. He's tall, his long black hair wiry. He's not burly but definitely not wimpy—lean. But none of this matters. It's the face: the broad grin on his face as he stops by me; his dark brown eyes twinkling as he bows low.

"Kili Durin," He says as he bows, the grin still in place as he straightens up. "At your service." I stare at him, wondering if he expects me to bow back or curtsy. I nod slowly, smiling weakly at him.

"Charlie," I manage as he sits next to me. "At your service, Kili." I swallow hard, looking towards the front. Kili plops down in the seat next to me, humming happily as he swings his legs back and forth. He turns towards me; his jaw dropping as his mouth gapes open and closed like a fish out of water. "I—I know," I whisper, looking him in the eye. "I got into a fight last night."

"You—you got into a fight?" Kili's voice is shocked, his mouth still gaping open. "But—but."

"Yeah, Kili, I really don't want to talk to you about this," I snap. "I went somewhere I shouldn't, saw someone I shouldn't have. I paid the price. Is there anything else you want to know?" I whisper furiously, tears pricking my eyes. Kili stares at me, silently with his lips pursed, a somber look on his face.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" He asks earnestly, the smile returning. I stare at him, incredulously.

"I can't afford the food here," I mumble, wiping my now sweating palms on my jeans. "And I didn't remember to bring my lunch." Kili's smile doesn't fade as he watches me; the twinkle still in his eyes.

"I'll pay for you, please just sit with me," His tone is so warm, so sincere and the look of pleading in his eyes is impossible to ignore leaving me no choice but to nod. "If I may ask, who did you go see last night? You have a secret boyfriend?"

"My mother."

* * *

Charlie's eighteen by the way guys. And I love Bofur. He is just so cute and funny and the world needs more Bofur which is why I chose to start writing this one. There's just not enough Bofur stories.


	3. Almost Healed

Thank you so much to Ava Nova for the for the follow! And PointDextra for the review: I really appreciate your constructive criticism hope you enjoy the story! Sorry it took so long to update. I had to take care of things for school; health problems and other stuff.

* * *

Kili stares at me with an expression of shock and discomfort. I wish immediately I could take the words back as Kili's silent. I fold my hands in my lap, staring at the board and silently cursing myself for saying anything.

"You don't talk a lot do you, Charlie?" Kili asks, his voice quiet. I snort, looking down at the desk.

"That's an understatement," I mutter, picking at my nails. "My sister Lisa is the loud, brash and outspoken one so I have to be the quiet one."

"Sounds like my older brother, Fili," Kili says; his cheerful tone back. "My mom says I'm the loud one so that's why Fili's quieter."

"Fili Durin?" I ask, struggling to contain my laughter as Kili nods. "When my sister was a junior, she was suspended for punching him in the face." Kili snorts, clapping a hand over his mouth as he buries his face into his arm; laughing. Mr. Fundin looks over his shoulder at us, raising a white eyebrow. I stare ahead at the board, ignoring Kili as he struggles to compose himself. Mr. Fundin nods, turning back to the board with a simple headshake.

"Where is your sister now?" Kili asks. I dig my nails into my palms at his question, forcing myself to calm down.

"Both of us live with our grandma. Lisa works at a café every other weekend and is a chef weeknights at a restaurant." I say, my voice dulling. "She has a two year old little girl, Fiona. And a seven month old baby, Jace." My chest aches and I find myself wanting to be home with them; tripping over their toys and getting annoyed.

"With your grandma," Kili begins and I realize all too late what I've just said. "How come you live with her?" I reach for my backpack, my hands shaky. No, no—no, I let my hand fall back into my lap.

"I don't like to talk about it." I mumble, resting my chin on my arms. Kili watches me for a couple seconds before nodding, turning away to face the board. I close my eyes, his question innocent enough is like ripping open an almost healed wound.

* * *

_Mom laid on the couch, her long dark hair hung over her pale skin. Lisa sat on the arm of the couch, an expressionless look on her face. _

_ "Mom," I whispered, gently squeezing her arm. She groaned, barely acknowledging me as she rolled over. "Mom are we going or not?" I demanded as she swatted weakly at me. "Lisa needs the car for work." Mom gave a final groan as she sat up; rubbing a hand over her face and smearing her makeup. _

_ "All right," She whispered, grabbing a hold of Lisa's shoulder to lift herself up. "Let's go, let's go then." I leaned around Lisa and watched as she stumbled to the bathroom, mumbling to herself. _

_ "What are you thinking about?" I asked Lisa, resting my chin on her knee. Lisa stared down at me, dark bags beneath her eyes obvious even in the dark. _

_ "Would you really like to know what my thoughts are?" Lisa's voice had been void of any emotion as she raked fingers through her hair. I nodded against her knee. "I don't know what I'm thinking." She confessed, her fingers paused in her hair as the sounds of mom mumbling stopped. Both of us sat silent, anxiously awaiting her return. We heard her before we see her as she stumbled down the hall, sniffling and coughing. _

_ "Well are we going or not?" She demanded as she walks into the living room, her dark hair pulled back into sloppy bun; makeup still smeared. Lisa sighed, nudging me away from her as she stood up. _

_ "Where am I even taking you?" Lisa asked, her tone just as snippy as she and mom began their trek down the apartment stairs. I followed after them, my hands shoved deep into the pockets of my worn, dirty jeans. Mom refused to talk, digging through her purse for cigarettes as we walked towards the parking lot. She refused to offer any information until she was in the car; irritation rolled off Lisa in waves. I sat in the backseat and picked at my nails as mom sighed, finally looking at Lisa. _

_ "You know where the abandoned train tracks are?" Mom asked, taking a long drag off her cigarette. Lisa nodded, reaching for a cigarette of her own. "We need to go there." She mumbled as her head lolled back against the seat. Lisa started the car and began the drive as these usually went: no radio; no talking except for mom. We were expected to nod, smile and sometimes, maybe mumble a response. _

_ "You know I love you, baby?" Mom blurted suddenly on that night as she looked at me in the back seat. I stared at her silent, unsure of what to say as she stared at me with wide, pleading eyes. _

_ "Stop, mom," Lisa warned as she turned, her tone clipped. "Don't even start." _

_ "What? I do love you both!" She whined as she flailed her arms up and down. "I love both of you." _

_ "I love you too, mom." I whispered. She turned around again, a dreamy smile plastered on her face. _

_ "See, Lisa?" She slurred. "Charlie loves me, why don't you love me, too?" Lisa ignored her as she pulled onto a gravel road. A feeling of unease settled over me as the car bumped over the gravel; Lisa's hands tightly gripped the steering wheel. _

_ "Whoever you're meeting here," Lisa warned with a steely tone. "They'd better be ready." Mom waved a dismissive hand, reaching for the door handle. _

_ "He's ready baby doll," She promised. "Don't worry, he'll be ready. Pull up here and then stop." Lisa obeyed her and as mom got out of the car, I saw Lisa's hands and knuckles had turned white. _

_ "Lisa?" I whispered as I reached for her shoulder. She jerked away from me, shaking her head. "Mom's coming back." I breathed, my stomach twisted in knots as I saw the person who followed behind her; kicking gravel out of their way. Lisa rolled the window down and winced as the shouting came in through the open window. _

_ "You promised!" The male voice shouts. Mom glanced back at him, holding her arms out. _

_ "Nobody else would give me a ride," She whined. The man shoved her aside, stomping up to the window. Lisa lowered her head, an ashamed look coming her face. He glanced around Lisa; a gasp escaped his lips as he saw me. _

_ "I am done," He shouts at mom as he poked her in the chest. "I am done with you. You agreed to keep them out of it," The car door was opened, my older brother gesturing for me to come to him. "I'm taking you to grandmas." Joey said, holding his arms out to me. He didn't even look as he shoved mom away from him as she attempted to hug him._

* * *

"Charlie," A hand grabs a hold of my shoulder, shaking me gently. "Charlie," I jump, my fists clenched as Kili backs away from me, his hands raised. "Were you sleeping?"

"Was I screaming?" I ask, fighting my blush. Kili stares at me for a second before smirking, shaking his head.

"No, just snoring and drooling." He promises, handing me my backpack. I nod, following him out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway.

"Am I too weird to eat lunch with you and your friends?" I ask. "Or is the offer still on the table?" Kili grins impishly at me as he slings his arm around my shoulder, forcing me to walk with him.

"You're stuck with me." He promises and I'm grateful that he misses my grimace when he squeezes my bruised shoulder.

* * *

Kili follows me throughout the day like a puppy; pouting and engulfing me in a hug each time he has to leave my side. Each time I come out of a class, he's waiting for me with an impish grin; talking animatedly as he walks me to the next class. By the time lunch rolls around, Kili's bouncing up and down, an eager grin on his face.

"So what do you want to eat?" Kili asks, once again slinging his arm around my bruised shoulder. I pat his hand awkwardly, swallowing down my anxiety as we're swallowed up in a loud, talkative sea of people on their way to the cafeteria.

"You're paying for it," I mumble, clutching my backpack tightly. "I'll take whatever the cheapest things are," Kili either doesn't hear me or ignores me as he steers me into the cafeteria, grabbing two trays and loading both of them up with food. "Kili, how much do I owe you?" He waves a hand dismissively, handing me one of the trays with a warm grin.

"Nothing," Kili promises. "Really, it's my treat." I roll my eyes at his back as he tugs me along; not missing the nods people give Kili and the stares they give me. If Kili notices, he doesn't say anything, leading me to a table with a small, shy looking boy sitting alone. His hairs a reddish brown, choppy strands sticking out from beneath his hoodie. He wears fingerless gloves and a knitted sweater which he tugs on the end of the sleeves with one hand; his other hand sketching in a journal. Kili slams his tray down and swipes the boy's hood back in one smooth motion; grinning wider as the boy glares at him.

"Sit wherever you want Mary," Kili says, waving his hand around the table. "This is Ori. Ori, this is Mary." The boy, Ori looks up and gives me a shy smile which dissolves as his mouth gapes open and closed like a fish out of water.

"Ori was in my gym class." I offer, setting the tray down quietly. I duck my head as I sit, picking at the food. Kili glances back and forth between us, giving Ori a swift, hard kick under the table that stops his gaping. Ori flushes bright red, nodding furiously as he looks away.

"So you both have Dwalin then?" Kili asks, shooting Ori a quick glare. I nod, the tall, bald and tattooed gym teacher still fresh in my mind.

"He seemed—very dedicated to his job." I mutter, remembering the way he'd vividly described the sports we'd play; his bulging muscles rippling as he stood in front of my class, a grim look on his face. From beside me Kili bursts out laughing, snorting as he nods.

"Dedicated is one word to use," Kili chokes out through laughs. "He can go a little over the edge sometimes when he wants to." Ori chuckles quietly, his gaze still turned on his sketch book. I look down at my tray, trying to pick out some food that looks decent while wondering how Kili can scarf his down next to me.

"Would you like some of my food, Ori?" I ask, realizing that he's sitting there without any food in front of him. Ori shakes his head, smiling politely at the sketch book.

"No, thank you," He finally looks up from his sketch book and at me. "My brother, Dori always brings me something from work." I nod, unsure of what else to do or say; freezing as a hand gently taps my shoulder. I turn my head to see Mr. Fundin, a deep frown beneath his thick white beard.

"I need to talk to you, Charlie." He whispers, glancing briefly at Kili and Ori to smile. I nod weakly, following after him out into the hallway.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask nervously as soon as we step into the hallway, my heart thumping loudly. He shakes his head with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"No, of course not. There's not much you can do wrong on the first day unless you're Kili Durin," He reassures me, shoulders sagging as he sighs. "Your mother came into the office during your last class, Charlie. She had some flowers to drop off for you. But the secretary told her that she was not to be here."

"Did you call my grandma?" I whisper, staring down at my tattered shoes. He shakes his head.

"No, we called your sister instead," I find myself wishing they'd called grandma instead as he says that. "She said you're to come home right now."

"Okay…" I whisper, tears pricking my eyes. "What will you tell the other teachers?" I play with the hem of my frayed, torn hoodie.

"I will tell them it was just a family emergency. Go home now, Charlie." He gives me a final pat on the shoulder, walking off down the hallway. I keep my head down as I go back into the cafeteria, the tears streaming down my cheeks. When I get back to our table, Kili and Ori both stare at me with wide eyes and worried looks on their faces.

"Is everything okay?" Ori asks as I reach for my backpack. I use the opportunity to wipe my face off, smiling weakly as I stand back up.

"Yeah, just have a little family emergency," I mumble, picking up my still full tray. "I have to go." I whisper; turning away from them without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

The italicized part was Charlie's memory with her mom. I've got three addicts in my family and lived with one of them so some of these memories will be based off my personal experiences. Next chapter, Bofur comes in!


	4. Dragons

So my grandfather's funeral was yesterday and I got back home late today. This week has been so stressful and such a shitty week. I wanted to say thank you to everyone for the favorites and follows. Thank you to BeanieBaby96; BloodBlackAlchemist, fairyprincess91, Vegas3 and Salimiome for the favorites and follows. I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But I'm trying to get back into my routine and overcome all the stress that's happened this past week. It's been hell. I'll update as soon as possible with a longer chapter.

* * *

Lisa's waiting for me when I get home, sitting on the couch with a look that's a mix between anxiety and fury. Fiona sits at her feet, pouting as her white blonde hair is tugged back into pigtails. Jace crawls around the floor, babbling as he chases after a toy.

"Where's grandma?" I ask, flopping down on the couch next to Lisa. She barely glances at me as she tugs Fiona's hair through a hair tie.

"She went to go run some errands about half an hour ago," Lisa mumbles, standing up and grabbing her purse. "She said she'll be done about seven thirty tonight."

"Are you going to work?" I ask, suddenly overwhelmed with a wave of anxiety as I see her grabbing her things.

"You're coming with me," Lisa reassures me. "That way if mom comes by, we won't be here. And grandma will just pick you guys up later." She hands me Jace; the furious look on her face melting away to pure anxiety.

"Will your boss be okay with us hanging out there?" I ask. Lisa shrugs nonchalantly; her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I don't know," Lisa confesses, glancing in the back seat. "When we get there, I'll go in and talk to Bombur. I'll explain the situation to him and what's going on."

"So….We should just wait in here?" I ask.

"There's a toy store a few blocks down from Bombur's," Lisa continues; her tone growing helpless as she continues driving. "Go ahead and go in there while I explain things. Take my phone in case you need to call grandma." The anxious expressions don't leave our faces and we drive in uncomfortable silence for the rest of the time.

* * *

Bofur hears the bell above the door chime when he's in the back room; looking for more dragon toys. Besides him, stands his cousin Bifur who digs through boxes of toys, cussing quietly. Bifur gives him a pleading look, jerking his head towards the front of the store.

"Aye, I'll go take care of it," Bofur promises, moving from the back room. His cousin gives him a thankful clap on the back as he exits. "Welcome to Bifur and Bofur's, how can I help….You?" Bofur trails off, looking down the front of the counter. A little girl stands in front of him; a grave look on her face as she stares up at him. She's tiny with large stormy blue eyes that observe him earnestly; wavy white blonde hair tugged back into pig tails that touch her waist. The grave look on her face only grows darker as she nods, her eyes focused on his hand.

"Dragons," The little girl whispers, her voice full of wonder. Bofur smiles down at the little girl; her gaze fixed on his hand still holding a dragon. He knows better than to ask her if she wants a doll instead; if she wants a girl's toy. Instead his smile just widens as he hands the toy over to the child; her eyes widening. "It's a dragon!" Her grin nearly splits her face apart. Bofur nods, his jovial smile still in place as the little girl runs away from the counter; sitting next to a baby and talking. Bofur frowns, stepping around the counter.

"Lassie, where's your mother?" Bofur asks softly, kneeling down to the little girl's level. She doesn't glance at him, focused on the baby and dragon.

"Mommy's at work." She answers easily, her tone light and easy.

"Who brought you here then?" Bofur stands up, looking for any other adults, any other children in the shop.

"Oh, my mommy brought us," The little girl shrugs. "Char-Char is here." She lifts her hand, pointing towards the dolls. Bofur gives the girls head a little pat, moving towards the one known as Char-Char. They stand before the dolls with their back to him. Even as his footsteps clomp across the wood floor, they make no move to turn around. Silently, they lift a hand, gently tracing the cheek of one of the dolls. A quiet, almost inaudible gasp fills the otherwise silent air as the pale hand comes in contact with the doll.

"Aren't you a little bit old for toys lass?" He asks, his voice good natured. She doesn't turn away from the dolls, her fingers grazing over them as though she's touching silk scarves.

"You're never too old for childhood." She whispers, turning slowly and he can't help but wince as he stares at her swollen, bruised face.


	5. No Trouble

Lisa would have been lying if she said she didn't like Bombur. The plump, cheerful man was almost always smiling or offering her a smile when she walked through the door. He wore his heart on his sleeve and fretted over each and every little thing. But she found it rather endearing than annoying. But the pitying looks were something she despised. They came every time she asked for overtime. Every time she called her grandma or Charlie to put the kids to bed; she would catch sight of Bombur starting at her with pity. And whenever she tried to leave, he would slip her some leftover food, never quite meeting her eye. But now, it was her who couldn't meet his eye.

"I understand if they can't come in," Lisa mumbles, staring down at her work shoes. "But we had a—emergency come up today. And unfortunately my grandma isn't home and Charlie can't be home alone with them due to the circumstances."

"What sort of emergency, Lisa?" Bombur's voice is gentle as he leans forward, pressing his hands against the back of a chair.

"Our mom tried coming to the school to give her some flowers or something. The secretary didn't allow her to. They called me and I had her come immediately."

"Is there a restraining order in place?" Bombur's voice becomes softer. Lisa hesitates, biting her lower lip.

"Not exactly," She shrugs. "Our grandma proved to the courts that our mother was unfit to take care of us; so she had been rewarded custody. And our mother was allowed supervised visits. But a lot of times, she never showed up to the visits. Besides, Charlie's eighteen, she's legally an adult. But as long as she's at school, the school rules are still in place." Bombur doesn't speak; his hazel eyes void of their usual twinkle.

"They can stay as long as they'd like to." Bombur says, giving her a small smile. Lisa sighs, her body flooding with relief as she nods thankfully.

"I—I'll need to go and get them." She gestures towards the door. Bombur chuckles good naturedly, waving. Lisa gives him a final smile as she leaves the restaurant; walking towards the toy store where she dropped off her sister and kids. Her children were the products of drunken nights. But of course, she would never tell them that. There were times, whenever she would get home late and Fiona would still be awake. And whenever she heard the squeak of the trailer door, she would sit up with a hopeful look as her small voice echoed: 'daddy?' as she looked towards the door. Even when she still saw it was only Lisa, she still ran forward; arms extended as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Jace was far too young to know about any father. Occasionally he would say 'dada' but it was just random baby babble. It did nothing to lessen the guilt though. She even felt particularly guilty about dropping them off at a toy store. New toys were a rarity in their house. All the toys they had were old, hand-me-downs. They couldn't afford new toys.

* * *

Lisa swallows hard as she steps through the door, her eyes sweeping the walls. It wasn't a typical toy store. Wooden toys lined shelves: dragons, bears, cats, dogs and other animals all carved with intricate details. Dolls line the other shelves; wearing handmade dresses and clothes, nothing like the ones in other stores she'd seen.

"Mommy," Fiona shrieks, wrapping herself around Lisa's legs. Lisa jumps, brushing a hand over Fiona's blonde pigtails. "Look." She demands, holding up a carved dragon, painted dark blue, its tail curved menacingly.

"I see it, honey," Lisa mutters absentmindedly, bending to scoop up Jace who crawls towards them. "Where's your aunt Charlie?" Fiona points towards the dolls, still holding up her dragon and babbling. Lisa follows Fiona's pointing finger, a frown etching her features. Her blood begins to boil, her temper flaring. A man stands staring at Charlie; his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish's as he stares at Charlie's bruised and swollen face. Her sister had been pretty a long time ago—her hair a thick, rich auburn red that she spent hours caring for. Her pale skin once freckled across her cheeks was now bruised, blackened. Charlie's face looked painfully thin, gaunt; her collarbone and cheekbones standing out. And this man stood here, gaping at her like some sideshow. Lisa isn't even aware that she's glaring at the man's back until Charlie's gaze meets hers; a slight hint of disappointment showing.

"Oh, is it time to go?" Charlie asks; her voice disappointed as well. The man turns sharply, staring at Lisa with startled eyes for a brief moment. He offers Jace a wide, dimpled smile; undeterred by Lisa's stare.

"Yes, I talked to Bombur and he said you could stay." Lisa doesn't miss the way the man's eyes brighten. Charlie nods, giving the man a final, sad smile as she moves past him; her head down.

"Bombur, you know Bombur?" The man interrupts; still smiling widely at Jace. Lisa nods stiffly, tightening her hold on him.

"I work at his restaurant." Lisa says coldly.

"Oh, well allow me to introduce myself," The man continues in a jovial, accented tone. "I'm his brother, Bofur."

"Lisa—nice to meet you," Lisa manages a small smile; turning away from him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work."

"I'm actually about to head there myself. Time to close up shop and have dinner, you know? Why don't Bifur and I walk you there?"

"I don't want to be any trouble." Lisa grumbles; not missing the way Charlie snickers into her hand.

"Oh, no trouble at all," The man promises. "No trouble at all."

* * *

I'm so sorry about the long delay in updating. I got major writers block. So to pick things up in the story for the next chapter, this story is from Lisa's point of view. The next chapter will be from Charlie's. I started school on Monday so updates will be a little bit erratic, guys. Thank you so much to gardeniax for the favorite and follow!


	6. Guilt

Fiona clings to my hand as we walk, talking animatedly about the dragon from the toy shop. Beside me Lisa walks with quick, determined strides towards Bombur's. And behind comes the soft footsteps of the two men from the toy shop. Fiona pauses when she realizes I'm not fully listening; tugging hard on my hand.

"Yes?" I inquire. Fiona holds the dragon up, her eyes bright with excitement. "It's a wonderful toy—did you tell the man thank you?" Fiona's face morphs into a look of horror as she stops sharply, turning to look at the men behind us. Truth be told, I felt more than a little embarrassed to face them. One of the men had caught me staring at the dolls; playing with the fabric of their dresses and tracing the contours of their perfect faces. He was a strange looking man; tall and broad shouldered with a thick, dark hair hanging down his back in a braid. Two other braids stick out from beneath a large hat with turned up flaps on the end. Dark hazel eyes watch Fiona with a small sparkle to them as she talks. The other man is almost wild looking with salt and pepper hair cropped short, a thick beard hanging down his front. A pale scar mars his forehead. But his dark eyes are gentle as they stare down at my niece.

"Thank you for the toy." Fiona whispers, clutching my hand tightly. The hatted man smiles widely at her; showing off dimples.

"It's my pleasure lass," His voice is thick with a warm Irish brogue. "What's your name if I may ask, little miss?"

"Fiona," I swallow hard as the men look up at me, their gazes curious. "Her names Fiona and the baby is Jace."

"Ah, Fiona," The hatted man pauses to wink at me. "What a perfect name for a lovely young princess." Fiona's cheeks turn red as she ducks behind my legs, smiling at him from behind the dragon. I play with one of her pigtails, glancing over my shoulder at Lisa. She watches us with a guarded expression, her arms tight around Jace. Irritation flashes in her eyes as she motions for us to hurry up.

"And what is your name? Fiona called you Char-Char if I remember correctly." The hatted man asks, settling by my side as we walk. I groan at the nickname, glancing down at Fiona who gives me a gap toothed smile.

"My name's Charlie," I correct. "She just calls me Char-Char." The man nods; making the ends of his hat bob up and down.

"Bofur at your service," He gestures towards the salt and pepper haired man walking behind us. "And that's my cousin Bifur." Lisa turns her head, glaring at Bofur before her gaze turns towards me.

* * *

"Charlie, go sit down at a table with the kids," I look up with a start to realize we're standing in front of the restaurant. "Someone will bring you menus." Lisa's tone is curt as she hands me Jace; ushering us inside. I swallow hard as we step inside; my grip on Fiona's hand tightening. Sitting at a center table is Kili with three other people. Lisa stiffens in front of me; her shoulders going rigid as she follows my gaze.

"Is that him?" I whisper, staring at the shaggy blonde haired man sitting by Kili. His skins a warm, tawny color and I'm reminded of a lion as I stare at him. His stormy blue eyes are sparkling with warmth until he catches sight of Lisa. All the warmth leaves his gaze and his lips turn down in a deep frown.

"That's Fili Durin all right." Lisa says stiffly, handing me Jace. She walks past the table with her back and shoulders rigid. Kili's eyebrows furrow as he looks at his brother. When he catches sight of me, a smile nearly splits his face apart as he jumps up.

"Charlie!" Kili calls excitedly. I flush red as the others at his table turn to look at me with curious gazes. "I didn't know your sister worked here." He stands to move towards me, the excited, eager look still clear on his face. My throat tightens as his brother grabs his arm; his eyes dark. Kili shrugs him off; practically sprinting towards me.

"Yeah, Lisa works here." I mumble as he stops in front of me; practically vibrating with excitement.

"Ori should be here soon if you want to come and sit with us." Kili offers warmly, gesturing towards his table. I swallow hard, panic seizing my dress at his words.

"Ori will be here too?" I demand; my chest tightening. "Who else will be coming?"

"Of course," Kili's eyebrows furrow. "His brother Dori will be coming—don't know about Nori. And then Balin and Dwalin most likely," Kili nods decisively. "Yeah, they should be here. I don't know about the others though."

"Do you all come here to eat?" Kili nods, grinning at me.

"We always have a family dinner once a week," I catch sight of Bofur and Bifur sitting down at Kili's table, talking animatedly to the others sitting there. "Now come on and meet everyone." I follow after him weakly; my stomach twisting in knots the closer we get. The talking quiets at the table as everyone turns to look at me. Fili stares at me with a calculating, scrutinizing gaze. Bifur and Bofur offer me gentle smiles. The dark haired man stares at me with a look that's half curious; half annoyed. The only woman at the table looks at me with interest and a small spark of recognition in her eyes.

* * *

"Good to see you again Charlie." Bofur says smoothly, winking at me. The woman's eyes brighten as she looks back and forth between Kili and I.

"Ah, so this is the Charlie you went on and on about this afternoon?" The woman asks, her shoulders shaking with mirth as Kili flushes. Her long dark hair is swept back into a braid; resting over her shoulder. Dark blue eyes rest above high cheekbones and a strong nose. For a moment, I swear that her eyes are twinkling. The man beside her is muscular; his eyes as dark as the woman's. His long hair is sleek as a raven's wing with silver streaks running through it. His beard is well trimmed. Were it not for the scowl on his face; I would think he was Kili's brother rather than Fili.

"Yes, this is that Charlie," Kili grumbles from beside me, pouting like a child. "Charlie this is my mother, Dís; my uncle Thorin and my brother, Fili." I turn towards Fili, just to see his gaze level with mine.

"We know each other," Fili's gaze zeroes in on Jace; babbling in my arms. "Or rather I knew your sister."

"I remember," I mumble, tightening my hold on Jace. "My sister was suspended her junior year for punching you in the face." Everyone but Fili bursts out laughing at my words. Fili's jaw clenches, a tight smile on his face.

"Ah, yes," I jump as I look over my shoulder to see Mr. Fundin coming up to the table. "I remember that quite well. I had to pull Lisa off you," He chuckles good naturedly; glancing briefly at Fiona and Jace. "Now I don't believe I've had pleasure of meeting these little ones before." I stiffen as I catch sight of Lisa coming from the back room; her face shadowed.

"No, Mr. Fundin," Lisa's voice is calm through strained. "You have not. This is my daughter, Fiona and my son, Jace. Charlie go sit down over there—it's rude to impose on our guests." Dís lifts a hand, shaking her head.

"It's not imposing," Dís either doesn't notice or chooses ignore the cold waves rolling off Lisa as she speaks. "It would be a pleasure to have Charlie sit and have dinner with us." Lisa nods stiffly, squeezing my shoulder as she leaves me alone with the group of strangers. Kili practically shoves me into a chair beside him; cooing and making faces at Jace. Fiona sits beside me on her knees, running her dragon up and down my arm.

"How old are they?" Kili asks me, stroking a finger over Jace's smooth cheek.

"Fiona's two and Jace is seventh months old," Kili barely nods, his gaze focused on Jace. "Do you want to hold him?" Kili visibly gulps as everyone begins laughing quietly. He takes Jace carefully as though he's a China doll. Jace stares at Kili with a scrutinizing gaze as he grabs fistfuls of his dark hair. I look up to see Bofur staring at me with a strange look on his face; his hazel eyes dark. When he catches my eye, he flushes, clearing his throat as he looks away from me. I realize the emotion in his eyes then. Clear as day, guilt shines brightly in his eyes as he looks anywhere but me.

* * *

Thank you so much to EquusGold; The Righter's Name and Minajames for the follows and favorite! I've had such a shitty, fucked up week guys :/ I appreciate all of you that take the time to read my stories. It's greatly appreciated. I own nothing but Charlie and her family.


	7. Dinner With the Family

Thank you so much to CrazyFanGirl18; Lumet; jjchicky; LadyLucy1990; piatek; KitsuneReid and jazica for the favorties and follows! They're greatly appreciated. This chapter was surprisingly simply to write. I'm getting more excited for this story...Finally.

* * *

I was used to loud, sometimes chaotic dinners. Those were normal at my house with grandma and I trying to wrangle Fiona into behaving and Jace more often than not having a tantrum at being confined to a high chair. On the weekends whenever Lisa was home, the dinners often ended with arguing. But this was something entirely new. This was the definition of chaos. Food flew across the table; people yelled to be heard over the other one; reached across each other, nearly knocking drinks over. But it seemed each time they a drink was about to fall; a utensil ready to clatter to the floor; a hand would appear from nowhere, catching it silently and placing it back in its proper place. From his spot on Kili's lap, Jace gurgles happily, alternating between chewing on his fingers and accepting whatever little bites of food Dís offers him. As usual, Fiona gets more pieces of food on the floor than in her mouth. But she doesn't notice, all too happy to be a part of this chaos. She joins in, flinging bits of food at the others even when I throw scolding looks that she ignores. My own food sits untouched in front of me. Mr. Fundin narrows his eyes at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Charlie," His tone is warm, fatherly and I refuse to meet his eye. "I know you didn't get a chance to eat any of your lunch today. Now won't do to have you not eating." Ori's head snaps towards me, his eyes wide.

"Charlie," Ori repeats my name confused. "Charlie," His cheeks turn bright red as he turns to glare at Kili. "Kili, you introduced her as Mary!" Kili pauses in his eating, his own cheeks flushing as he looks at me.

"I'm sorry," Kili mumbles, looking at me with the expression of a puppy that's just been kicked. "I don't know why I called you the wrong name." I wave a hand dismissively, shrugging. Fili lifts his head, pausing in his chewing. His eyebrows furrow as he lowers the fork, staring at me with a pensive stare.

"I think—I mean, I think that I've heard Lisa say your mother's name was Mary." Fili muses. As if on cue, Lisa steps out of the kitchen, wiping off her forehead.

"You're right," Lisa says, wordlessly taking Jace from Kili's lap. "It is her name—I used to talk about her a lot in high school," Her eyes flicker over Kili, a strange almost warm look in them as she gives him a tentative smile. "Thanks for watching him."

"Break, mommy?" Fiona asks through a mouthful of mac and cheese. Lisa gives her a genuine smile this time; nodding.

"Yes, honey, I'm on my break," Lisa looks at me. "Grandma's about ten minutes away or so; I'll go and get you guys some boxes."

"You won't be staying for dessert?" Kili asks dejectedly, his shoulders sagging. "Bombur made molten lava cake for tonight." I don't even look at Lisa as I shake my head.

"I have to get home," I mumble, scraping my chair back. "Do homework, help my grandma." I shrug, giving him a tiny smile. "I'll see you tomorrow though." I promise, taking Jace from Lisa. Fiona scrambles down from her chair; grabbing my hand with her sticky one.

"Bye!" Fiona calls over her shoulder, bouncing up and down beside me. "Thank you again Mister Bofur!" I give one final look back at Bofur who still refuses to meet my eye; picking at his food before him. I sigh, stepping outside in the dark, cool air to wait for grandma. Fiona stands beside me, her dragon still in hand as she babbles on about nonsense. Jace settles heavily against my shoulder, lying still even as Lisa comes out with an armful of boxes.

"You know what to do when you get home?" She asks, looking up and down the street. I nod numbly, trying hard not to jostle Jace.

"Bathe them, movie if they're up to it and then bed." Lisa nods; tapping her fingers again the Styrofoam boxes as she refuses to look at me.

"It's only the first day," She muses, humming. "You don't have any homework, now do you, Charlie?" She asks as grandma's car pulls up.

"I don't have time for friends, Lisa," I whisper as we move towards the car. "Bofur wouldn't even look me in the eye."

"Can't say I blame him after the way he stared." She grumbles, taking Jace from me to strap him in his car seat.

"I'm sorry about this girls," Grandma says softly from the front seat. "I didn't expect your mother to do that. And I had errands to run that needed to get done."

"It's okay," I promise her, settling in the front seat as Lisa settles the kids in the back. "It's probably my fault for going and seeing her last night."

"I'll be working after close tonight," Lisa warns, closing the back door. "Don't wait up for me, guys." Handing me the boxes, she turns and walks back into the restaurant. Grandma waits until she's back inside before pulling away, her face exhausted.

"Where'd you get that toy, Fiona?" Grandma asks, her eyes in the rear view mirror. Fiona holds it up with bright eyes.

"Mister Bofur!" Fiona squeals, clutching it to her chest. Grandma glances at me from the corner of her eye, suspicion clear.

"Lisa dropped us off at the toy shop a few shops down from Bombur's. One of the owners there gave her the little toy—turns out he's Bombur's older brother."

"Were you sure to tell him thank you?" Grandma asks, eyebrows raised. Fiona nods vigorously. Grandma smiles satisfied and we drive in silence for a few minutes; both Jace and Fiona nodding off.

"Have you given any thought to maybe letting mom come and visit us at the trailer?" I ask tentatively, popping my knuckles with each word.

"It's too soon, Charlie," Grandma whispers, her eyes on the road. "She hasn't made progress—if anything she's backtracking."

"Maybe if we let her come see us then she might be a little more willing to make some progress." I whisper, staring down at my hands.

"You cannot keep seeking her out or bringing her food and gifts," Grandma warns me, her grip on the steering wheel tightening. "If she makes progress then she and I can discuss things."

"Have you given any thought then to letting Joey come see us at the trailer?" Grandma's grip slackens as she sighs.

"When your brother came to me and dropped you and Lisa off, he gave me some money and told me that he had had enough of your mother. I offered him a place to stay but he felt it better to be left alone and left with no new address or anything.

"But you guys are still in contact, aren't you?" I ask.

"We are but it's not as much as I would like," Grandma says as we pull into the trailer park. "Joey will call me on occasion but it's always collect. And he sends me money on occasion but it's never with a return address," As she puts the car in park, she gives another deep sigh, turning to look at me. "When your brother is ready, he will call us and ask me when he can come to see us all. Or he'll simply show up."

"Okay." I whisper, squeezing her hand in mine. She gives me a warm albeit tired smile as she steps out of the car. I follow suit, my shoulders sagging.

The trailer is quiet that night. Jace and Fiona lay in their shared bedroom; their night light illuminating the room. Grandma lies in her room, not asleep though. Her TV plays quietly and even from the kitchen, I can hear her tossing and turning. I sit in the kitchen; the Styrofoam boxes stacked in the fridge. The table and counters are wiped down; the dishes done. The living room floor is clean; toys picked up and put away; videos stacked. In the morning, they'll be spread out everywhere once again. But for now it's spotless; even the laundry is folded and stacked, all waiting to be put up. A pillow and blanket rest on the sofa, waiting for Lisa to come home and collapse from work. And as I lay in bed; the blankets drawn up to my chin, my thoughts are plagued by the toy dragons and china dolls.

* * *

Next chapter will have some Bofur/Charlie! Until next time dear readers!


	8. Just Charlie

Yeah...Sorry about the wait in updates. I put this one on the back burner so I could take care of my other stories but as promised you get some Charlie/Bofur interaction. Thank you so much to Tala-Lady-Of-Wolves; Raised To Be A Fighter, amphetamineR and jennlit, for the follows and favorites!

* * *

I don't go to school the next day. I wake up early in the morning before my alarm to a cool, wet rag being wiped across my forehead. Through the closed door, the sounds of the morning sneak in: grandma cooking; the TV playing and Jace babbling. Lisa sits above me, wiping off my forehead.

"You screamed most of the night," She confesses, stepping away from me. I sit up slowly, reluctantly as my body aches in protest. "I got home about two and took over for grandma." I glance at the clock and see it's only six a.m. now. The dark bags beneath Lisa's eyes are obvious even in the dark as she hands me a cup of water.

"Can I ask you something?" Lisa hums noncommittally as she turns to face me, arms crossed over her chest. "Last night Fili said he remembered you saying our mother's name."

"We were friends in high school for a while," Lisa confesses, her tone guarded. "But things happen you know and people change so—not anymore." She makes her escape before I can ask anything else, scrambling over dirty clothes and discarded papers, slamming my door behind her. From down the hallway comes grandma's hushed voice followed by Lisa's louder, harsher tone and then the slamming of the front screen door as she steps outside. All chances of sleeping gone, I go down the hallway and into the kitchen where grandma stands cooking.

"I want you to go out today," Grandma says without looking up from her work. "Won't hurt you to miss a day—it's only the second of school after all. I think it might help with the nightmares." She's worried, a wrinkle forming in the crease of her eyebrows as she cooks.

"Where can I go?" I ask.

"Wherever you'd like." Grandma promises, handing me a plate filled with bacon and eggs.

"The toy store, down from Lisa's work," I mutter, avoiding her eyes as I speak. "Could you take me there?" Grandma nods and that's that. I turn and go the living room, plate clutched in my shaking hands.

It takes a while for us to leave. To feed the kids, clean them up, dress them and then get ready ourselves. The car ride feels longer than it should, my legs shifting restlessly as grandma stops in front of the store. She turns to me, eyes narrowed as I reach for the handle.

"If you need anything go down to Bombur's and call Lisa or me," Grandma demands. "She'll take you home tonight on her break." I lean over and press a quick kiss to her cheek as I get out of the car, promising to call. I stand and wave goodbye as she drives away, my heartbeat slowly picking up speed as they disappear from view. I turn around and face the toy store, alone. It seems even more daunting than last night, a castle looming over me as I step hesitantly inside. Like last night, the shop is empty of people. The counters empty, no children wander up and down the aisles.

"I'm sorry but we won't be open for another thirty minutes," An accented voice calls, stopping short as I turn around. "Oh, it's you Ms. Charlie," The man with the floppy eared hat, Bofur stares at me with a wide smile. "No little niece or nephew today?"

"Not today," I shake my head. "They're at home."

"How does little miss Fiona like the dragon?" Bofur's smile doesn't fade as he continues to stare at me.

"She loves it—didn't let go of it the entire night." Bofur's eyebrows furrow as he looks past me. I follow his gaze towards a clock on the wall, flashing nine thirty.

"Excuse me for asking you Ms. Charlie," Bofur clears his throat. "But shouldn't you be in school right about now?" I sigh and rub at my arms, suddenly cold despite my thick hoodie.

"It's complicated." I confess. Bofur nods and gestures towards the dolls where boxes sit stacked up.

"I see. Well I'm a good listener and could use some help," I follow after him, kneeling besides the boxes. I wordlessly hand Bofur dolls, watching as puts them in their appropriate places. "Whenever you're ready to talk." Bofur encourages lightly. I stare at the doll in my hands, running my fingers carefully over her painted on smile.

"My parents had—have a lot of problems," I mutter, handing over the doll. "When I was a kid, my dad was sick a lot and my mom took care of him and us. There are three of us kids: me, Lisa and our brother Joey."

"So she was under a lot of stress then I take it, aye?" Bofur mutters and I nod my agreement.

"When I was fourth grade, they diagnosed my dad with terminal cancer. My grandma—our dads, mom started to help care of us while my mom worked. And then we started noticing changes in my mom. She wouldn't come until it was really late, forget to give my dad his medicine," Bofur's silent, my hands still as they rest on the edge of the box. "She became more and more detached until he died. My mom was sober when he died, her last night sober." Bofur reaches over and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Death's a difficult thing to deal with," Bofur murmurs. "Mine and Bombur's parents died when we were young and Bifur took care of us."

"Joey took care of us and Lisa took care of me," I smile at him. "They kind of balanced the financial things between the two of them. Lisa was the one who mothered me."

"Your grandmother has all of you now?" Bofur asks as the bell above the door chimes.

"Just me and Lisa," I shake my head and sigh. "Joey went off and did his own thing. He calls my grandma and sends money. But we've not seen him since he brought us to our grandma."

"B—B—Bofur," We start at the sound of the new voice, turning to see the salt and pepper haired man from yesterday. He holds up a Styrofoam drink holder, the strong scent of coffee hanging heavily in the air. "I—I got it." Bofur stands, his hand leaving mine as he gives him a smile.

"Thank you Bifur," He takes one of the coffees, offering me a hand to stand up. "And thank you for your help, Ms. Charlie." I accept his hand and offer Bifur a small smile. He returns it albeit a bit hesitantly.

"Just Charlie," I say. "There's no need for the miss part." Bofur nods, lifting his cup of coffee to me.

"Okay then, Charlie." Bofur's smile nearly splits his face apart as the bell above the door chimes once more and children and their parents pour into the store.


End file.
